Rolie Polie Olie Lost Episode: Zowie's Suicide
Note: I did not create this pasta, I am just posting it here. Hi. My name is Miles. My 5 year old cousin Melissa loved the show Rolie Polie Olie. It aired on Playhouse Disney for quite some time. Except for that time when I had discovered a lost episode of the show. It was Christmastime. I got gifts for my whole family except for Melissa. I thought that I would search for Rolie Polie Olie DVDs because she really loved the show. I searched on countless sites until I got to eBay. That's when I saw something interesting at the bottom of page 5. It was a DVD labeled with black Sharpie Rolie Polie Olie Lost Episode. I thought Wow, an unaired episode. Even better! And the guy who owned it was selling the disc for free. I bought it and to my surprise, it came in less than an hour. Christmas came. My cousin opened her present and was excited to watch it. The only people in the house were me, Melissa, my grandparents, my brother, and my mom. The rest had either went out to eat or were visiting friends. I popped in the DVD and went to eat lunch. I was 15 at the time so I didn't have my license. I went and made myself a pb&j sandwich. I was about to take a bite when my cousin started screaming. I ran in there at full speed to see what was going on. When I saw the TV, I felt like my heart was in my throat. Olie's little sister Zowie was standing in the middle of the living room, only everything was red and black. The worst part of it was Zowie's face. She had bright yellow demonic eyes which were bleeding. Her mouth an evil grin. She was covered in blood. Also the Lavender Town theme was playing in the background. Only it was so distorted you couldn't tell. That's when I noticed it was 8:03 at night. We were in the living room watching TV until it was time for Melissa to go to bed. Mom tucked her in and went to bed. I decided to watch the episode again. So I put it in my laptop and pressed play. Then it played the intro. But it wasn't normal. The music was low pitched and Olie's grandfather and dog were missing. Then it went to the episode. The title unsettled me. Zowie's Suicide.avi 666. It was written by the creator of the show. Yet the teapot in which the family lives in was covered in blood and gore and it was frowning. The next scene was of Spot, the family pet. He looked depressed. Then it shows Olie's father walking for 6 minutes. He also looked depressed. Then the camera cuts to the same disturbing image from before of that demonic Zowie. It stayed onscreen for 5 minutes. I could have sworn I saw a single frame image onscreen. I rewound the DVD and paused it. It was an image of Rarity, my cousin's favorite MLP: FIM character. She too looked depressed. The next scene was of Billy, Olie's best friend unmoving. He had a blank expression on his face. After what seemed like 18 whole minutes of this, Billy opened his mouth and let out the most ear-piercing scream I ever heard. It was so loud that you could still hear it with the volume muted. The sound ended and it cut to the next scene. It was extremely terrifying. It was Zowie hanging by a noose in the kitchen. There was a bloody knife on the table in front of her. There were crying sounds in the background as well as a laugh that resembled Sonic.exe's laugh. A voice came. It said, That's what you get for killing my friends. Oddly enough it sounded like someone that spoke in a Southern Drawl. The episode ended there and as the credits rolled, you could hear Lavender Town again. I only recognized the creator of the show. The other names were of people I never even heard of. The copyright date was Copyright Playhouse Disney 1995. This scared me because the show wasn't made until 1998. There were 6 other episodes but I didn't want to see them. I threw the DVD in the trash and we never saw it again. The DVD is still out there. So if you see a DVD with the words Rolie Polie Olie Lost Episode, BURN IT, DON'T WATCH IT! Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Lost Episodes